robcraftbloxboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
Before Common Era c. 13,700,000,000 BCE * Bob Large sneezes on a Chicken Sausage Roll made with frozen Bepsi, creating Alpha Universe and the physical laws that govern it. 4969 BCE June 6 * Agrippa Cumley is born. Common Era 1878 December 18 * Joseph Stalin is born. 1891 April 7 * Balbus Brownman is created by Charles Stewart Parnell. * Kwigut Djinn is created by Balbus Brownman. 1920 March 11 * Gary Ahern is born. 1932 May 22 * Gnomee Ahern is born. 1951 April 24 * Enda Kenny is born. September 12 * Bertie Ahern is born. 1953 March 5 * Joseph Stalin dies. 1974 S''eptember 19'' * The Krazy Klown Klub is founded by Karl Kooky Klaun. November 17 * Gnomee Ahern is arrested. * Erskine Childers is assassinated by the Black and Tans. * Gnomee Ahern escapes from jail. December 19 * Gnomee Ahern is released from jail. December 20 * Gnomee Ahern is arrested for burglary. December 21 * Gnomee Ahern is released from jail. * Gnomee Ahern is arrested for assault. December 22 * Gnomee Ahern is released from jail. 1980 May 18 * Jakeus Lakeus is born. * Billy Silly is born. 1982 * Marcos Renton begins his expedition into the Basements. 1992 September 12 * Bertie Ahern is born. 2001 February * Marcos Renton returns from the Basements in a mutated state and is held in the Chunka Bunka, where attempts to rehabilitate him begin. August * Marcos Renton escapes from the Chunka Bunka. 2007 * Construction begins on the statue that would later be named the Doo Doo Commemorationem. 2010 March 25 * Horrid Henry's Hilariously Horrid Joke Book (one joke for every day of the year) is published. All Klowns who read the book ascend to the next plane of reality. 2013 June 24 * The Cult of Jim Mcnugget is founded by the eponymous man. 2015 December 18 * The first European entrance to the Basements is discovered in France. 2016 August 1 * Doo Doo the Clown is murdered by Colin Cumley. * Colin Cumley is sent to Hell. Late 2016 * The American Basement Response Teams and Russian Basement Search-and-Rescue are founded. 2017 June 7 * Gertie Ahern dies. * Bertie Ahern begins his trek to Dublin. June 14 * Enda Kenny dies. * Bertie Ahern is shot in the head twice and goes blind in his right eye. * Leo Varadkar becomes Taoiseach. Late 2017 * The Doo Doo Commemorationem is completed. December 25 * Alpha Team is founded. 2018 January 4 * Janye kills Barro Darrell and the Crazy Chrondos in Dublin. * Janye meets Miguel the Ungassable. * Miguel and Janye meet Jakeus Lakeus and Bertie Ahern while extorting money from Brody Radix. * The Apocalypse begins. * Jakeus, Bertie, Miguel and Janye arrive at Gary Ahern's house January 5 * Jakeus and Bertie travel to the Tower of Birth, where they witness the various natural disasters that have begun to wrack the Earth. * Monto's son, Monto and Monto's son, Monto's son, Monto attack the Tower and are both horrifically murdered by Janye. * Agrippa Cumley is summoned to the Tower, where he battles the Boys. He comes out victorious and critically wounds Janye. * Jakeus breaks the central power source of the Tower, transporting everyone except Cumley to different parts of the globe. * Jakeus, Bertie and Janye are transported to the Mojave desert. Jakeus tearfully holds the dying Janye in his arms as he crumbles into lego pieces. * Miguel ends up in New York, where he meets former tribesman Jalva Jiir. * Gary finds himself in the Unionist side of Belfast, and gets into a firefight with several members of the PSNI. February 4 * Jakeus and Bertie seek refuge in the Chunka Bunka, but abandon it after discovering it to be occupied by the Slender Man. 2019 December 25 * Alpha Team commence their invasion of Orange Christmas Delta. * Delta Team is founded. December 31 * Delta Team defeats Alpha Team's invading fleet. * Santy Klause is captured and executed. * Pooy Pooy is promoted to leader of Alpha Team. 2020 January 1 * Death Squad, a division of Alpha Team, is founded. March 12 * The KOE replaces the Cult of Jim Mcnugget. August 14 * The Battle of Krasnoyarsk Krai begins. * DeathSquad1011 flees to Norway. * Jakeus Lakeus is promoted to leader of Death Squad. Category:Events 2022 * The KOE capture the Chunka Bunka. * Slender Man is inducted by CrazyGagey into the KOE.